A Possible Survivor
by XaeKiN
Summary: Endless City: Book 1. Kim finds herself on a city-planet where her home no longer exists. KiGo.
1. Prologue

**A Possible Survivor**

**Endless City: Book One**

By XaeKiN

Disclaimer: This story is set in a universe of my own; however, Kim Possible, Shego and related characters are copyright Disney, Inc. In other words, not mine. Characters from other series not my own may make appearances later in the story.

**O()0o-o0()O**

Prologue

Gates is an interesting world. It started as a colony-city on the outer ring of the Enclave territories, named after a dark god from Enclave Center's past. The city was designed as an artificial planet for the people who wanted to "escape the daily grind". At least, that's how it was advertised. In reality, Gates was a city to cover up the existence of a research facility run by the Enclave.... One that was illegal according to Enclave law.

The illegal facility was not discovered, and the colony flourished. It grew to almost four times its original size, in the relatively short span of 10 years. The population of the supercity grew to eight times as much in the same span. The city was a tourist haven, and an excellent place to live for many who couldn't afford to live in the inner ring.

All that broke down. One day, one of the experiments escaped. The experiment fed on meat of any sort, with a specific preference for human flesh. The creature's food became like the creature themselves, and the plague spread. The only things that deterred the creatures were bright light, and the smell of ozone. The codename for the experiment: "Zombie".

Within a week, a quarter of the city had been turned into these Zombies, and was ruined. The remaining survivors sent out a distress call straight to Enclave headquarters. Realizing their secret would be revealed, the Enclave sent out crack teams to Gates. Their mission was to wipe out the human population before the news leaked out to the outside world. The survivors never stood a chance. A select few found refuge in the sewers, finding the lighting for maintenance kept the zombies at bay. Over the years, they began to form a society, called "Sanctuary".

**O()0o-o0()O**

Sanctuary had been around for a long time now. Soon after the first "town" of sanctuary, Safe Haven, was founded, the survivors began to spread through the illuminated underworld that was the sewer system. By the time 5 years had passed since the plague began, two more "towns" had formed: Pipes, a city contained almost entirely around pipes, and New Hope, built around the extensive basement system of a collapsed starport.

Around 8 A.P. (After Plague), disaster struck. The city had begun to take other cities from other universes into itself, bringing backup for the survivors...and a constant food supply for the zombies. The Universes the bits of city were removed from were destroyed from the sudden lack of mass. A wave of Zombies broke into New Hope. The survivors guarding the town were novices, and were killed almost instantly. Only three people survived the assault, sealing off the town to prevent the spread to other towns. New Hope is overrun to this day. The survivors set up a series of rules to prevent the recurrence of the New Hope Disaster.

The rules were simple. First, to enter any of towns that made up Sanctuary, a survivor must survive three nights without assistance. Second, every survivor should support the whole of sanctuary in some way to prevent zombies overrunning the town. Killing members of Sanctuary is a violation of rule 2. Third, failure to comply with the rules will result in exile, which is guaranteed death, as the current record for survival without allies is 27 days.

**O()0o-o0()O**

In 30 A.P., Gates was thrown a curve-ball of sorts when the Imperial navy noted the existence of the city-planet. Given the Empire was at war with the Enclave, and was willing to help the survivors, Sanctuary struck a peace treaty with the Imperials charged with keeping the planet secure from assault from the Enclave.

The current year is 62 A.P.. Nothing has really changed since, The Empire fights the Enclave in the streets, zombies attack all, and the death count keeps rising. The most dangerous job for a survivor in Sanctuary is "greeting", the act of alerting the new arrivals to the planet of the first rule of sanctuary. Today, only six survivors are even willing to do the job, let alone capable.

**O()0o-o0()O**

Drakken's Lab, an abandoned warehouse near Middleton.

Universe: Alpha 29-344-B9S-KP-12

Shego yawned as she walked into the room, and sat at her seat, feet on the table. Drakken had called her in to explain his latest plan to conquer the world. It appeared he intended to destroy some major city; she didn't care which, it was fine enough that she got to steal stuff for him and fight Kim.

Shego truly detested Kim Possible. After all, It was Kim who kept defeating her every time they fought, it was Kim who was able to thwart her attempts to steal various weapons for Drakken, it was...

"SHEGO!", Drakken bellowed out, "Are you even listening to my ingenious plan for world domination? It is a masterpiece of villainy, truly the best!" Drakken broke out into maniacal laughter.

Shego merely shrugged, and began to file her nails. "Just get to the point, Dr. D. Tell me what you need me to steal."

Drakken seemed outraged. "What made you think I intended you to steal anything, Shego?"

Shego looked up at him, and raised an eyebrow. "How about the fact you gave me a contract because I was a thief."

Drakken drooped. "You're right. I did need you to steal something. I need you to steal..." he fumbled with the remote he was using for the slide show, stopping on a frame with what appeared to be a large battery on it. He took a breath, "THIS! This is a Hyper-Magnitude Copper-Tipped Ferromagnetic Capacitor!"

"It's a giant battery." Shego stated.

"It's an incredible power source, capable of powering my newest invention!" Drakken yelled.

"Which is a giant death laser." Shego yawned out.

Drakken looked confused. "How did you know?"

"You told me.", Shego stated, "I'll get it tomorrow. See you later, Dr. D."

Drakken's mouth was hanging open. "My name is Doctor Drakken! Treat the name with respect!"

**O()0o-o0()O**

The Next Day

Drakken woke up to find Shego filing her claws while leaning against the giant battery. Drakken knew better than to bother Shego in the morning, and simply grabbed the essential stolen part, and finished assembling the giant laser.

"Soon,", Drakken said as he stepped away from the weapon before him, "Soon, I will send out the ransom and I will have total control over the planet!" He burst into maniacal laughter.

His laughter was cut short when Kim and the buffoon dropped through the ceiling of the warehouse where the laser was kept.

Ron immediately charged Drakken, proving himself to be the incompetent member of team Possible yet again. Shego attacked Kim head-on herself. Kim dodged the initial kick. It wasn't too surprising, really but...

"You've gotten faster, Pumpkin." Shego said, a grin starting to form on her face.

Kim smirked, "You sure you just haven't gotten slower, Shego?"

"Not gonna work Princess, I mastered the art of banter long before you were born." Shego said while attempting to claw at Kim's chest. Naturally, It didn't work.

"Somehow I'm not surprised, Shego. Are you getting old?" Her tone was joking, but it pissed off Shego nonetheless. Shego charged Kim, only to be grabbed by the wrists and tossed over Kim's head, Judo style, right towards the Laser... which wasn't there. Shego looked shocked at the dissolving mass of equipment before her, and began to shout towards Drakken, only to notice he was dissolving as well. She looked down at herself, and she was dissolving too.

Kim watched in horror, as she saw the laser, Drakken and Shego dissolve before her eyes. Fearfully, she looked outside, and saw the outside world dissolving. The warehouse was thrown into darkness, and the last thing she heard before she blacked out was Ron's voice, shouting, "KIM!"

**O()0o-o0()O**

Please review. I have no real idea if any of the characters are OOC.


	2. First Night

Disclaimer: This story is set in a universe of my own; however, Kim Possible, Shego and related characters are copyright Disney, Inc. In other words, not mine.

**O()0o-o0()O**

Chapter 1: First Night

Xavier was one of the "Greeters" for Sanctuary. He was one of the few people willing and able to reach survivors who had just arrived on the city, alert them to their situation, and get out alive consistently. He never liked his job, but he did it because he knew few could, and the guilt of forcing those who couldn't do the job to attempt and die would be too much.

He looked out from the third story apartment he was sitting in towards the warehouse that had just appeared less than an hour ago. He checked the scanner he had resting on the windowsill. Two humans inside. Easy enough. He folded the scanner back, and dropped it into his zippered pocket. If only those who liked the job could do it.

**O()0o-o0()O**

Kim woke up on the floor of Drakken's lab. Groaning, she got up and looked around. The abandoned lair seemed to be just in the state it was before she lost consciousness. The Laser was gone, as was the paneling to the consoles. Nothing else seemed to be missing at all though, it looked just like the battle had ended a few seconds ago. There was nobody else except for Ron in the room. She walked over and pulled him up.

"Hey Ron, you awake?" Kim asked. Her tone showed some degree of compassion for him. "Ron, wake up."

Ron stirred. "Huh? Hi Kim.... Why are we still in Drakken's lair? I thought it exploded." Rufus had woken up as well, and popped up. "Uh huh. Boom!"

"Evidently not." Kim said. "I didn't see Shego or Drakken here though. It's possible they left."

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and turned it on. "Wade, you there?" There was only the KP logo. There wasn't a signal.

A voice from behind her made her jump. "That's not going to work."

"What!? Who are you?" Kim turned around, putting the Kimmunicator back before getting in to a fighting position.

"Hey, calm down. I'm not here to fight." The stranger raised his hands. "My name is Xavier. I'm here to tell you where you are, and what you can't do about it." He was wearing faded blue jeans, which had torn at the bottom, a novelty t-shirt reading "A day without sunshine is a day without nuclear fusion", and a grey base ball cap that nearly covered his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kim said. She didn't relax the pose she was in.

Xavier sighed. "You are currently in the city-planet of Gates. Gates is currently under attack by a galactic army, called the Enclave. The only people keeping the Enclave from destroying the planet are another galactic army called the Empire. The Empire is currently at war with the Enclave, and as a result, the remaining sentients in the city are stuck in the cross fire. That's not the nasty bit. The nasty bit is why the Enclave wants to destroy Gates. Are you listening?"

Kim nodded her head. "I am listening, but I still don't trust you."

Xavier nodded amicably, reached behind his head, and pulled Ron over his shoulder onto the ground in front of him. "It's well you shouldn't trust me." He looked down at Ron. "Not cool man. Don't attack other's backs. It's not polite." He chuckled, and looked back at Kim. "The Enclave is doing what they can to prevent their mistakes from getting out. To put it simply, they made zombies. Creatures that rise from the dead, and try to eat human flesh. You following me? I realize this is a bit of rant, but it's kind of important."

Kim nodded, pulling Ron closer to her, while Rufus moved to her shoulder.

Xavier continued. "Naturally, there were a few survivors, despite all that had occurred. Those survivors banded together, and upon finding that the zombies avoided light in general, moved the areas of the sewers that remained well lit, and formed a society called Sanctuary. Sanctuary covers all of the consistently lit sewer system, of the city. To get into Sanctuary, a survivor must first prove that they can handle themselves. The system is simple. Survive for three nights without any aid from Sanctuary other than the information you are being given now. You may ask me questions until sunset, when I'll have to leave. I refuse to learn your names until you reach Sanctuary, by the way. I'll tell you why when I leave."

Kim looked confused for a moment, then spoke, "How did Ro-"

"No names." Xavier interrupted Kim. "You want to know how you got to Gates? I thought I covered that. Damn. I'm starting to feel my age." He smiled, and looked back. "It's simple really, just not in mechanics. Since the plague started, the city itself seems to be partly sentient. It wants to grow, so it pulls bits of cities from other universes into this one. The universes the pieces are taken from just simply collapse, leaving nothing left, due to the sudden destruction of mass. The pieces integrate with whats already there, matching up the sewers and roads. Occasionally some lifeforms come though with the building."

Kim thought on this information. Suddenly her eyes went wide. "That would mean... what's happened to our homes?"

Xavier gave a sympathetic smile. "They don't exist anymore. Boom. Gone. Nothing left."

Ron woke up. "No Bueno Nacho!"

"No Bueno Nacho. No banks. No school. No home town. No home world. No home universe." Xavier said. There was a glaring finality to his words, which weighed heavily in the room. "It's nearing sunset. I'll finish up. You'll have to kill the zombies. There are only two -"

"I refuse to kill anything." Kim said. "I was a hero before this, I refuse to kill anything."

Xavier raised an eyebrow. "You don't really have a choice. As I was saying, they will eat you alive if you don't. Not my choice if you ignore it. They'll only die if the body dies. They're reanimated, not unkillable. You will have a hell of a time knocking them out. They're all a lot stronger than a human, and could probably bite through 3 inches of wood. In fact, I 've seen them eat through a door to get at a member of sanctuary. I wasn't able to save them in time."

Kim picked Ron up from his mumbling state, and said to Xavier, "We're not going to kill. End of story."

Xavier looked out the window. It was almost dusk. "It's time for me to leave." He climbed onto some of the crates stacked against the wall, getting to the window. When he got there, he turned around and said, "The reason I refuse to learn names at this point, is because it hurts when you can tell what the name of zombie you're killing used to be. _Auf Weidersehen._" He left.

Kim looked at Ron. "I guess we'll have to get some supplies. Ron, get some food rations from the pack over there. I'll start blocking the doors."

It was going to be a long night.

**O()0o-o0()O**

The remains of a console now blocked both sets of double doors. Kim and Ron were standing in the middle, waiting for the fight to begin. They heard a load groan com from outside the front set of doors. They heard gnawing at the back door. Groans were coming from both sides. The back door gave way, letting zombies stumble in. The zombies stumbled towards the two humans and naked mole rat waiting for them.

Kim kicked the foremost zombie, slamming it into five of the zombies behind it. Ron used a palm strike on the next zombie's abdomen, knocking it down. He round-housed the next zombie, kicking it to the side. Kim and Ron were soon surrounded. Kim pulled out her grapple, aiming it at the window Xavier had left through. She turned to Ron, and shouted, "Hang on!" Ron grabbed her around the waist, and she fired, pulling the two of them and Rufus to the window.

Kim thought rapidly as she looked around. There was an apartment building next to the ware house. The roof would only provide safety until the zombies cleared the stairs. She aimed her grapple for the roof of the apartment building. Ron grabbed hold again, understanding why, while she fired and pulled them over to the roof next door.

Ron looked around and grabbed Kim's attention. "Kim! There's a mall over there!" he said, pointing at the three story mall in question.

Kim nodded. "That should have something for us to eat come sunrise." They used the grapple to move across the roofs to get to the mall. On top of the second to last roof, Kim noticed a cruiser in the sky to the west, moving towards them. She decided to pay it no mind, and went onto the roof of the mall.

The cruiser looked a bit like a GJ transport, only it was painted entirely black. It opened fire on Kim and Ron. They made it into the Mall as the cruiser began to land.

"Who was that?" Ron said to Kim as they ran down the staircase.

Kim shrugged, "They were probably Enclave soldiers, which means they will likely come after us."

"Are you certain?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. They're the only ones who would open fire on us. There's no one else from home left but us two."

"Three!" Rufus said angrily.

"Sorry about that Rufus. I didn't mean to forget you." Kim apologized.

Just then, Enclave troopers began shooting at the two teenagers. Ron yelped and rolled into a restaurant with Kim. Kim waited for the troopers to get near the establishment, and as soon as the first of the five troopers came around the corner, she jump-kicked him, throwing him off the ledge. The troopers were shocked for a second at seeing a teenager kick a fully grown man off a balcony. The pause was enough for Kim to knock out a second trooper, following it up with a roundhouse to the third. She ducked to the side as they finally snapped out of the shock and shot at her. The pause was enough for Ron to knock one of them out with a punch to the head. The last one fired at him, missing, but grazing Rufus in the process. Ron caught Rufus before he fell. Kim slammed the trooper over the edge.

"Is Rufus all right? They might send backup." Kim said, running up to Ron.

Rufus got up in Ron's hands. "Yup. Hurts though." He said, holding out the leg where he was hit.

Ron examined the wound. "It's shallow enough it only needs a quick bandage." Taking one out, he quickly wrapped a bit of bandaging around the wound. "That should do the trick."

Kim looked through the skylight of the mall. It didn't feel like that long, but they had lasted the whole night. Dawn had come. Kim yawned. She felt a bit tired. It was no time to rest though. "We should make a barricade here, we don't have much choice, but let's set it up at the back of the lobby area, where there should be about as much space as we need, but still enough to limit the zombies entrance."

Ron just nodded. It was going to be a long day.

**O()0o-o0()O**

The barricade consisted of several couches, lifted from where they had been, and moved to form a wall two couches tall. A few upturned tables reinforced the wall from either side. Behind them, a staircase led to the roof, where the cruiser remained. On one side there was a desk, whose top was littered with pistols, S.M.G.s and assault rifles.

When Ron had asked about the guns, Kim said they were "For a last resort. Nothing else."

Ron couldn't help it, but he felt he wasn't likely to survive the night. He turned towards the front doors where the zombies were going to come through. This was going to be one hell of a fight, if nothing else.

Kim readied the pistol she had, making sure the gun was loaded and the safety was off. She was ready. Ron had selected an MP5, and made sure his was ready. It was going to be one hell of a night.

**O()0o-o0()O**

Dusk fell. The zombies broke through the front doors immediately. Kim and Ron settled into defensive positions. As the zombies came through the opening, they were hit back. The strategy seemed to work for a while, but eventually a flaw began to show. As the zombies pushed through the opening, they shoved against the sides. The couches fell,letting the zombies stumble in from all sides. Kim jumped back, and noticed Rufus running to catch up. She looked where Ron was and saw...

Ron had died, and become a zombie. Kim just stood still for a second, still in shock. She started to cry as she raised her gun, and shot run in the head, blowing it clean off. She ran up the stairs, Rufus in her pocket, and got into the cruiser on the roof. She turned it on, and tried to fly away from the area for a bit.

She crashed into an office within a minute. Dawn began to rise, throwing sunlight into the wreck, where Kim remained. Kim opened the door of the vehicle,leaned out, and vomited. She couldn't stand seeing her former boyfriend like that. She leaned back against the nose of the craft, softly weeping. Rufus came out of her pocket and cried with her.

**O()0o-o0()O**

Kim was out of rations now, but she only had another night left before she could relax for a bit. She went to sleep inside the vehicle, not caring that she didn't know how to pilot it properly. As Dusk fell, the lights in the cockpit went on, keeping her safe from the zombies that were surrounding the craft. Kim woke up, seeing the zombies, and taking out all her anger, pulled the ship back, and unloaded the twin machineguns into the office. The Zombies were just smoking piles of flesh. She dropped the craft on the roof, making sure to block the staircase with the side of the vehicle. She walked out of the craft, and puked again.

Rufus popped out from the cabin. "Alright?"

Kim gave a weak smile at the naked mole rat. "Not really, it's just... all this killing is getting to me. I can't take this for much longer."

Xavier climbed over the side of the roof. "I told you that you would have to kill." He said. He had a saddened look on his face. "I can barely stand it myself, to be honest. Come on. It's dawn. Time to come to Sanctuary."

Kim whipped her head towards him. "You..."

"Yes, me. Me, Me, Me. Can I stop quoting movies now?" Xavier looked bored.

Kim growled, and got up. She walked over to him and punched him in the face.

Xavier rubbed his cheek where he had been hit. "Nice punch."

Kim shouted at him. "It's because of you that Ron died! You were the one who did that... You were..." She broke out into tears. "It's your fault! All of it!"

Xavier shook his head sadly. "Let me tell you something about my past," He said. "I was once a hero, like you were. I saved the world that I was from countless times. The whole time, I had a close friend who stuck with me, every fight, every victory, every failure. Her name was Mona, named after the Leonardo DaVinci painting.

One day, She was shot. She took a sniper round meant for me. She was killed instantly. My first love dead trying to protect me. The sniper himself was thrown in jail." Xavier's face hardened for a second. "He died a week later. Sniper bullet to the brain. Poetic justice. I fired the gun. Puked for a week afterward. I've never been one to truly advocate killing. Occasionally it's necessary. I know how you feel. It's why I don't learn names before they become members of Sanctuary." He landed the craft. While he was speaking, he had gotten into the vehicle, and Kim had followed. He helped Kim out.

He opened a sewer grate, and held it open. "Ladies first." He said with a sarcastic smirk. Kim had a flashback to Shego.

_Shego's dead now. Nothing will change that. _She thought to herself.

Kim jumped into the sewer, using the ladder to keep herself from landing in the muck. They were surprisingly well lit. Xavier dropped behind her after putting the grate back. "Safe Haven's that way."

**O()0o-o0()O**

Xavier led the way to Safe Haven. The town looked like a cave made from steel and concrete. metal plates were folded into huge domes, were concrete doors separated rooms. They stopped in front of one of the doors.

Xavier turned to her. "There are three Rules to Sanctuary. First, to enter any of towns that made up Sanctuary, a survivor must survive three nights without assistance. Second, every survivor should support the whole of sanctuary in some way to prevent zombies overrunning the town. Killing members of Sanctuary is a violation of rule 2. Third, failure to comply with the rules will result in exile, which is guaranteed death, as the current record for survival without allies is 27 days. The person who held that record was near immortal. I say near, because he died anyway." He gave a stern look towards Kim. "Do you agree to these rules?"

Kim looked him in the eye. "Yes."

Xavier smiled. "Then this small apartment is yours. Welcome to Sanctuary." He offered his hand, and Kim shook it. "What's your name, survivor?"

Kim smiled. "My name's Kim Possible."

Xavier began to walk out. "This will probably be the last time you see me, Kim. Have a nice life."

**O()0o-o0()O**

I hope this chapter wasn't too long. Please review, and tell me if I can write action worth anything or not. Intelligent flames are welcome.

Hope you like Xavier. He'll show up once more, and in any further books in the series.

Signing off,

XK


	3. Guard Duty

Disclaimer: This story is set in a universe of my own; however, Kim Possible, Shego and related characters are copyright Disney, Inc. In other words, not mine.

**O()0o-o0()O**

Chapter 2: Guard Duty

Kim was in a dark green hallway. At the far end was a black door, seeming to push light away from it. Kim walked towards the door, curious, but the door never came any closer. She started to run towards it, and found that her feet wouldn't move. Kim tried to pull her feet up, just to keep moving, but she couldn't do anything. The door came closer, and opened next to her.

A voice came from behind the door. "It's your fault, Princess."

**O()0o-o0()O**

Kim woke up sweating on her mattress in her concrete and steel home. It was well lit, in a sense. The steel was far from stainless, and was rusting slightly. The Concrete that made up the walls was brought in as uneven slabs, and cut roughly to size so they fit. The house had what it needed, but calling it spartan was an understatement. It had three rooms, separated by slabs which left three feet of a 'hallway'.

There was a bedroom/bathroom, which was really just a bed with a bathtub near it. At least it had a working shower though. There was a mirror on the wall, but the lack of furniture made it hard to use. The next room towards the front was the kitchen, containing a scrapped together oven, sink, and hot plate. There was a stainless steel counter though, it appeared the material was used where it was important only. The last room was an entertainment room of sorts. It had a concrete slab in the middle, and two old couches set up in the corner. The door was covered with a curtain from the inside, to allow privacy for those who lived inside. All of the rooms seemed to be empty, and could use some filling.

Kim got dressed, and made coffee using one of the instant packets left on a corner of the counter. The coffee was enough to wake her up. As she went to the door, she noticed a note had been left on her table.

The note seemed to have been printed off of an old 90's printer, but the message was clear. "Kim Possible, being a new survivor, and a recent addition to sanctuary, is to report for guard duty at gate five this night at 6pm. Further details can be reached from neighbors." The message was loud and clear, but she didn't know where gate five was. Looking at the clock, Kim decided to eat some breakfast before meeting her neighbors, and finding out where gate five was. It was seven am, so she had plenty of time.

**O()0o-o0()O**

Kim walked to the next house on. Her neighbors, it appeared, weren't willing to talk to anyone they didn't know. She knocked her hand on the frame of the door. No one answered the door. Kim was getting frustrated by this point. "_Isn't anyone willing to help a new neighbor out!_" she thought.

Someone came to the frame of the door she had knocked on. Kim looked at her, a little surprised. There was a 17 year old girl leaning against the frame. She had a dark green jacket on, over a simple white t-shirt. Her hair was the same color as the light blue jeans she was wearing. The girl smiled. "Now I see why you woke me up. I still don't get why they give those notices to newcomers like that – no offense intended, of course."

Kim followed her in. The girl's home seemed like a palace in comparison to hers. The walls had been carefully leveled, and painted a dark red in the living area. Her concrete table was covered with wood paneling, making it look like it was designed as wood furniture in the first place. Wooden bookshelves filled with old paperbacks of varying condition lined one of the walls.

The girl noticed Kim looking at the books. "So you like my collection? I find one once in a while at the bazaar." The girl paused. "I just realized we haven't been introduced. My name's Jayden. What's yours?"

"Kim Possible." Kim replied. "Are you always this talkative?"

"No." Jayden answered. "Usually I talk more than this. I'm just tired. Coffee?"

"Sure. I can take coffee." Kim looked at Jayden's couch. "Mind if I sit?" she said, motioning to the couch.

"Feel free." Jayden answered. "Coffee's good. It wakes you up real fast, you know?"

"Yeah." Kim spread the note she had received on the table. "So what exactly is guard duty?"

"Guard duty is essentially the rent for a place to sleep. Do you understand what I mean?" Jayden looked at Kim's confused face as she sat down and sighed. "I guess not. I'll put it this way. Though zombies don't like light, a town like Safe Haven contains enough prey to make it worth it to them. So, members of Sanctuary get posted to guard the ways in from zombies. It's a way of fulfilling the second rule." Jayden leaned back on the couch. "Now do you understand?"

Kim nodded. "I think so."

Jayden sat forward again, and turned the notice so it faced her. "Hey, Kim! You're guarding the same gate as me! You know what, I'll just pick you up when I head there. Have your weapon ready by five-thirty, alright?"

Kim smiled. "Alright. I should probably leave now." Kim got up and went to the door.

"Wait a sec, Kim. I want to tell you something." Jayden stood up, and leaned in towards Kim's ear. "next time, wait till around eleven before trying to wake people up, alright?"

Kim blushed.

**O()0o-o0()O**

Jayden came to Kim's house at five-thirty. She knocked on the side of the door frame.

"Coming." Kim said as she got off the couch. She opened the curtain. "Do you want to come in?"

Jayden shook her head. "Not at the moment, there isn't really time for that at the moment. We've gotta get going, move."

Kim picked up her beretta from the table, and dropped the ammo into her pants' side pockets. Jayden nodded in approval. "Let's get going then."

Kim shut the curtain behind her.

**O()0o-o0()O**

Kim and Jayden came to gate five only a minute before six. Jayden opened the heavy metal door separating the locked gate from sanctuary, and motioned Kim through. Jayden followed Kim in, closing the door behind her, and locking it.

"Welcome to gate five, Kim." Jayden said. There were people all over the room, checking weapons, setting up ammo boxes, and keeping an eye on the time. Jayden brought Kim to a sixty-five-year old with mostly grey hair wearing a beret. "Kim, meet Bill. Bill, meet Kim Possible." Jayden said.

"Pleased to meet you." Kim said.

Bill looked up and smirked. He turned to Jayden. "These new survivors just keep getting younger, huh?"

"Hey!" Kim said. "I'm not that young!"

Bill just kept smirking. "Kid, you're at least forty-five years younger than me. You're young."

"Anyway," Jayden interrupted, "You'll want to meet the rest of us before we start having to fight." She practically pushed Kim up to a bald twenty-year old. "This is Dan Maku, Kim. Dan, meet Kim Possible."

Dan looked over at Kim, and shrugged. "Meh. She doesn't have a machine gun." He set up a chair behind the machine gun. "I'm going to get more than EVERYONE ELSE! Heheheheheeheh..." Jayden just left him to his chuckling on the seat.

"What's the sitch with Dan over there? Is he crazy or something?" Kim asked.

The person Kim hadn't met yet, a teenager about Kim's age with short blond hair, answered. "He's crazy, I think. He really likes that gun of his way too much. My name's Moira, you're Kim Possible, right? I overheard Jayden introducing you."

Kim smiled. "Nice to meet you, Moira." She pulled out her pistol, and checked the clip was loaded, and the safety was off. She was as ready as she could be at the moment.

**O()0o-o0()O**

The zombies began to drop through the opening at around six-forty-five. Dan almost immediately unleashed a torrent of hot lead directly at the incoming zombies, killing them before they reached the ground. Suddenly, Kim feared for her life, although the zombies weren't much of a threat. She aimed the pistol at one of the few zombies which made it through Dan's barrage, and took off its head.

Seeing this, Dan turned around in his chair and shouted, "Hey, I wanted to kill that one!"

Kim shrugged. "Sorry. Didn't know."

"Now you do." With that elegant parting remark, Dan turned back to see a zombie fall in half right in front of his gun.

"Don't complain about that one, Dan. That was all me." Moira said as she blew the smoke from the end of her laser rifle.

"Nah, that's my job. I do it pro bono, you know? Free of charge!" Jayden took out a cluster with her SMG.

Bill snorted. "Yeah, I just wish you could be paid to shut up once in a while."

"Hey! I just don't want to seem mopey or anything like that!" Jayden cried.

"Um..." Kim said, "Shouldn't we be focusing on finishing them off?" She gestured towards the zombies.

"Maybe. It's a possibility" Jayden said.

Bill was elated. "Finally! Someone on this god forsaken planet who speaks sense!" He capped another zombie as it dropped into the sewer.

Things continued like that until the sun rose.

**O()0o-o0()O**

Every one was resting at the walls, save for Dan, who was still next to his turret, grasping the handles. If one were to look carefully, they would notice his head was lolled back, and he was drooling. Kim sat down on the edge of the walkway. She looked at Moira. "Hey, Moira?"

"Yeah?" Moira responded.

"Could I have a paper bag or something, please?" Kim requested.

Jayden gave a confused face, and interrupted Moira as she was about to respond. "Why would you want something like that?"

Bill's eyes widened for second in realization. "You were a pacifist before, weren't you, Kim? Killing's against your nature."

Kim nodded, feeling too sick to speak.

Bill gave a weak smile. "Just let puke into the water, it's still sewage, and either way, we're past the intake section. Go ahead."

Kim leaned to the side and vomited into the water below. She returned his weak smile. "Thanks."

Bill chuckled. "No problem."

Jayden looked at Moira. They both shrugged simultaneously. "I don't know what she's talking about either."

Bill looked at Kim. "I was a soldier, once. I know the feeling. It goes away after a very long while. I still feel sick to my stomach after each kill."

There was an awkward pause. Suddenly, Jayden slammed her fist into her palm. "Let's celebrate the arrival of a new gatekeeper! To the traditional bar! Woo!" She ran off.

Kim looked at Moira. "Traditional bar?"

Moira shrugged. "She comes up with an excuse to go to the bar every night. It's just her way of doing things."

Kim looked at Dan, who was still drooling at his seat. "Does he need help or something?"

Bill glanced at Dan, and looked back. "The current theory is that he gets high off the fumes from the bullets, and is currently stoned out of his socks. The previous theory was that he got off on firing the turret."

Kim glanced at Dan again, and got up. "What was the problem with that theory?"

Moira chuckled. "He likes it better than that. C'mon, let's go."

**O()0o-o0()O**

Xavier was resting behind the bar itself, reading a book, when Jayden rushed in. He looked up, and chuckled under his breath. "I'll make your usual. What's your excuse this time?"

Jayden pouted. "I don't like you calling my reasons excuses, they are perfectly valid."

Xavier raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't change the fact."

Jayden visibly deflated. "Yeah. My reason this week is that we have a new member who has joined our ranks!"

Xavier began mixing Jayden's drink, a combination of concentrated caffeine and ice cold beer. "Really? Who?"

Jayden was practically bouncing in her seat. "She'sthisredheadedgirlwhowasaformerheroandisareallygoodshotwithapistolbutobviouslydoesn'tlikekilling'causeshehadtopukeaftereverything."

Xavier raised an eyebrow, and put Jayden's drink on the counter. "_Auf Englisch, bitte._"

Jayden took a gulp of her drink, and tried to say her sentence a bit slower. "She's this red headed girl who was a former hero, and is a really good shot with a pistol, but obviously doesn't like killing because she had to puke after everything was finished."

Xavier smiled. "Is she coming here?"

Jayden took a sip from her glass. "She better, otherwise I don't have a reason to be here."

Just then, Bill, Moira, and Kim walked into the bar.

Xavier paused as he watched the trio walk in, shrugged, and then said to Kim, "I guess we did meet again. Hello Kim."

Kim looked shocked at this turn of events, but sat down anyway. "You work here, Xavier?"

Xavier smirked. "It's my bar. Like it?" Kim was left with her mouth hanging open, her retort having died on her lips. He turned to the others. "You all want your usuals too, I take it?"

Bill nodded. "Yes sir."

Xavier nodded, and began mixing their respective drinks. He turned to Kim as he served them. "So Kim, since this is your first time here, what'll you have?"

Kim looked at him. "Do you have a diet Coke?"

Xavier pulled out a bottle and gave it to her with ice.

They sat drinking their respective drinks in silence.

Eventually Jayden noticed Kim looked a little depressed. "Why the long face, Kim?"

Kim looked at her glass. "It's a long story."

Moira leaned forward a bit to look Kim in the face. "You can tell us, Kim, we're you're friends, at least, we're supposed to be."

Kim sighed, and slumped on the counter. "It's personal."

Bill glanced at her. "I should point out that any issues from your home universe don't matter. You can trust us with this, you know."

"Alright." Kim said, "Since I can't convince you not to bother me about this, I'll tell you."

**O()0o-o0()O**

"Back in my home universe, I was a well known and respected hero. Villains of all sorts bent on conquering the world came to hate me, as I consistently stopped them. Most of these villains I could take care of no trouble. But..." She leaned back on her stool, sweeping her bangs back to their usual position. "There was one villain who consistently gave me a challenge. She was technically a sidekick to villain, but considering how good his plans were, I probably didn't need to stop him most of the time. Either way, She was my arch-nemesis. We were rivals, to a great extent. I don't think I would have stayed in the heroing business if it weren't for her. She kept me on my toes, and to a great degree, reminded me of myself. We were so similar I got to thinking we could have been friends. I was going to ask her if we could be friends outside of our respective jobs, but..."

"Let me guess." Xavier said. "The day you were going to ask was the day you ended up here. Right or Wrong?"

"One hundred percent correct." Kim slumped to the counter again.

"Could you describe her for me?" Xavier asked.

Kim nodded. "Easily. She was about as tall as me. Her skin was a beautiful pastel green, a result of the accident that gave her her powers. She always stood tall, strong... she reminded me in some ways of a tree. She was able to adapt to her surroundings, but no matter what happened, she always stood strong, even when she lost, she maintained the sense of dignity about her. She always wore a green and black cat suit, which showed off her amazing body. Her muscles were incredibly strong, and you could see them clearly, though she never seemed to overdo the look. She wasn't a body builder, she was just plain hot. I was jealous of her, to be honest. I miss having her around as a rival so much." She started softly sobbing into her sleeve.

Xavier gave a weak smile. "I know the feeling." He paused. "Say, why don't you show up with Jayden or someone tomorrow? You obviously need some kind of therapy."

Kim thought on it for a moment. "Sure. I'll come tomorrow."

Xavier smiled. "I'll wait for you to show up."

Just as this touching moment occurred, the door was slammed in. Standing in the door was one Daniel Maku. "ESPRESSO!" He roared.

Xavier glared at him. "No. I've seen what you are like on caffeine. I do not need you destroying my bar again. Either leave, or accept decaf."

Dan glared back. "Neither."

The other patrons, including Kim, ran out of the bar. Kim knew when there was going to be a fight.

A few seconds passed. The bar door was thrown open. Dan hit the back door of the building in front of the bar hard. Xavier stepped outside. "Don't pull that shit, Danmaku! It's not worth it."

**O()0o-o0()O**

Hope you like this one.

Xavier is amusing to write with, though I had troubled writing his relationship with Jayden.

Before you ask, yes, Bill's character is a nod to Left 4 Dead.

XK


	4. Therapy

Disclaimer: This story is set in a universe of my own; however, Kim Possible, Shego and related characters are copyright Disney, Inc. In other words, not mine. Xavier, Endless City, Gates and related characters, organizations, and locations are copyright me.

**O()0o-o0()O**

Chapter 3:Therapy

Kim was in a familiar green hallway. Once again, there was a black door at the far end. Kim started walking towards it. The door seemed to get closer for a bit, but soon the floor grabbed at her feet again and threw her down face first. She couldn't see anything.

Once again, she heard a familiar voice speak. "I'm only as dead as you are, Pumpkin."

**O()0o-o0()O**

Kim woke up on her weak mattress in her home. As she went through the motions of waking up, getting dressed, getting coffee, and exercising, she noticed she did not have anything on the walls of her house, or for that matter, she didn't have furniture other than what the house had already.

She sat down on her couch, thinking about what she should do regarding the distinct lack of decoration. She considered that she could make something to put on the walls, but she wasn't that handy with crafts. Suddenly, she got an idea. Jayden had decoration all over her house, and collected books. She would know where to look for things.

Kim looked at the time. She had set her Kimmunicator on the table so that it acted as a clock. It was about noon. She yawned, got up, and walked out the door.

**O()0o-o0()O**

Unlike last time, the dome that covered the set of houses she lived in seemed full. Bill was sitting on a bench at the far end of the dome, reading a book. She saw Jayden and Moira talking outside Jayden's house. As Kim began to walk towards the two, she heard vague insane muttering from inside one of the houses. She guessed that was Dan's house. Kim shuddered at thought of what his home might be like.

As Kim came up to Jayden and Moira, Jayden angled her head towards her. She was talking to Moira. "See, I think that you could fairly easily get something for her that fits, It isn't like she's difficult to size!"

Moira crossed her arms, her blond hair seeming to try to as well. "It will cost you something, this is one hell of a favor."

Jayden smiled. Things were getting to business. "How about a copy of Moby Dick? Will that do?"

Moira smirked. "Nice try. What else can you offer me? I'm putting the estimate around 2 novels with a comic on the side."

Jayden nodded. "How about The Lewis Carrol Complete Works with an issue of The Question?"

Moira smiled, and uncrossed her arms. "Deal. I'll be ready for her tomorrow. See you later." She left.

Jayden turned to Kim. "I'm getting you some clothes. You'll want to have something a touch more durable than those. Or at least, You'll want to be able to wear more than just that one outfit."

Kim smiled. "Thanks, I appreciate that. um...." Kim trailed off for a second.

Jayden looked at her. "Just say what you want, I'm trying to help you up, here. What do you want?"

Kim looked surprised for a second, and regained her composure. "How did you get paint and things for your house?"

Jayden paused for a second. "You mean the decorations and such?"

"Yeah." Kim nodded.

"Well..." Jayden leaned against the side of her door again. "It's along the lines of this. Sanctuary works on a system of bartering. To get something, you need to have something. What I do, is I scavenge out books in wreckage, old buildings, and the like. Some people really like having things like that, and some of them have paint, and decorations, and things like that. Do you follow what I'm saying?"

Kim slowly nodded her head. "I... think so. So what I would need to do to get paint and things is..." She trailed off again.

Jayden smiled. "You would need to be able to get something to trade for it, or find it yourself." She paused. "What did you say you did before you ended up on Gates?"

Kim gave a blank look. "I was a hero. I stopped villains from taking over the world."

Jayden thought on this for a second, and rephrased her question. "I meant, what kind of a hero were you? I doubt you jumped in guns a blazing, but how did you stop them?"

Kim was about to respond, and a sad look came over her face. She gulped to keep herself from crying. "Sorry. It's an uncomfortable subject, I'm trying to forget to an extent. I fought melee style, mostly. I had a lot of agility from cheerleading, back then. I still do, It's been less than a week."

Jayden had a sudden look of comprehension. "Didn't mean to bring that up like that. My bad. You said you were a cheerleader? Hmm..." She paused, deep in thought. "I recommend you get into the kind of work I do. How about tomorrow we both go to zone one, and get you registered as a scavenger. You could specialize in a type like I do, or just generalize, and get a bit of everything. Sound like a good idea to you?"

Kim nodded. "Sure. Seems like a great idea."

Jayden smiled. "Then it's settled. Set your clock for ten-thirty, I'll be up by then. It takes a bit to walk to zone one from here." She grabbed Kim by the shoulders, and turned her towards the door of the dome. "In the meantime, I'll buy drinks for you to make up for my insensitivity."

"Wow." Kim thought, as she was practically pushed out of the dome. "She really does come up with an excuse every time. I wonder why?"

**O()0o-o0()O**

Xavier's Bar wasn't as full as last time. There were a few people playing cards by the window, but not many other people. Xavier was cleaning a glass as Kim and Jayden walked to the counter, and sat down.

"Today's excuse is..." Xavier looked at Jayden expectantly.

Jayden straightened her back. "Apologies to Kim."

Xavier raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

Jayden slumped a little, and mumbled a bit. "For being a heartless prick and hurting Kim's feelings."

"Ouch." Xavier said. "Let me guess. You brought up family, and/or her previous life?"

"Yup." Jayden and Kim said simultaneously.

"I take it, Kim," Xavier said, "That you also wish to talk about said past to help get it off your chest?".

"Yeah." Kim said.

Xavier pulled out two glasses and filled them with the girl's respective drinks. As he handed them the drinks, he spoke to Kim. "Kim. I realize this will make me seem like a heartless prick, and I am to a great extent," He smiled a bit at that comment, "but why don't we start with what your family was like?"

Jayden glared at Xavier. Kim spoke up. "Well, I was born to a family of geniuses. My Father's side of the family are all physicists of some sort; my dad was a Rocket scientist. My Mother was a brain surgeon, and her side of the family all dealt with medical fields. The twins... well..." Kim's face was hidden in her glass, but was obviously getting to her.

"What about the twins, Kim?" Xavier asked softly.

Kim was starting to softly cry. "The twins... were a monumental pain in my ass; but... they..." She sobbed lightly, "they died in a car accident with my cousin. The car hit a pothole, it flipped the car over, and..." she trailed off, sobbing quietly.

"They died on impact, didn't they." Jayden said. Jayden began to look into her glass.

"Yeah." Kim said. She wiped her eyes. "There's definitely no way they're coming back now."

"I dunno about that, actually." Xavier said. "I know a bit about inter-universal travel. There is a universe where they didn't die, and the crash never happened, and everything else before that was the exact same."

"How would that work?" Kim asked.

"Okay. Multiversal theory one-oh-one" Xavier said. He paused. "Gimme a sec. I'll get the black board from the back." He pulled out a large blackboard from the storage room. He started to draw diagrams on the board. "Okay then. Here goes. You know how things keep dividing into groups? An example. Organisms are made from organs, which are made from tissues, which are made from molecules, and so on. Do you follow what I'm saying so far?"

Kim nodded. Jayden did as well.

"Alright then." Xavier took a breath. He picked up the chalk again, and returned to drawing diagrams. "So, this works in the opposite direction. Smaller things form groups which make bigger things which form groups. Planets form solar systems form galaxies form universes." He paused. "It keeps going, naturally. "Universes form universe clusters form multiverses. Do you follow what I'm saying?"

Again, Kim and Jayden nodded.

"In this multiverse at least, Universes cluster by similarity. In other words, the universe practically next door might just be that the wall is a slightly lighter shade. A universe on the other side of the cluster may have similar people in it, but their pasts, and what they do are incredibly different. You understand this?"

"Yeah." Kim said, "So you're saying that the theoretical universe where my brothers didn't die would be relatively close."

"Correct." Xavier affirmed. "That universe would be closer to the cluster center."

"Meaning the universe I was from wasn't even close to the center." Kim said.

Xavier smiled. "Precisely. Well girls, It's midnight. Go home."

The two girls, now deep in thought about the implications of what Xavier said, left without having said goodbye.

**O()0o-o0()O**

Kim flopped onto her bed, curled up, and fell asleep quickly. Her sleep was poor however, as nightmares continued to plague her sleep as they had since her brothers died.

**O()0o-o0()O**

Once again, Kim found herself in a green hallway. The black door at the far end was slightly open. She began to walk towards the door, unflinching. As she touched the doorknob, it swung open, knocking her back onto the carpet, which quickly ensnared her like before.

Once again, she heard that far too familiar voice. "I'm coming, Princess. Soon."

**O()0o-o0()O**

Kim woke up staring at the ceiling. She hid it well, but the lack of sleep was starting to take its toll on her. She was starting to see the twins whenever she closed her eyes- No. She shouldn't think like that.

She got up, and made herself coffee. She was starting to adapt to the lifestyle of Sanctuary. It was already nine-thirty. She pulled on her mission clothes. She noticed they were rather dirty at the moment. "It's not like I have a choice," she thought. "Then again, I suppose I'm getting new clothes today. Come to think of it, I'm getting a job today as well. This should be an interesting day."

At ten-thirty, someone knocked at the door frame. "Come in!" Kim said.

Jayden walked in. "Hi Kim. You ready to go to Zone One? You've got a job to sign up for."

"That I do." Kim walked out the door.

Jayden followed her outside. Kim turned to her. "So, where are we going first?"

Jayden paused for a second. "I think we'll head to Moira's place first. It's close by, and since you'll want to change almost as soon as you get them, we'll do it now." she said as she caught up with Kim.

Kim looked down at her shirt. "Definitely."

**O()0o-o0()O**

Moira's store, as it turned out, was only two stores on from the bar. Kim and Jayden walked in. Moira waved to them. "Hey Jayden, Hey Kim. The bags are on the counter over there."

Jayden grabbed the bags of clothing. "Thanks. Here's the payment." Jayden dropped a bag with books in it on the counter.

Moira looked inside. "Everything's in order. See you tonight."

**O()0o-o0()O**

Kim quickly changed into a new set of clothes. They were basically her mission clothes, only her baggy pants were black, and her shirt was olive green.

Jayden looked over at Kim when she came out from her bedroom. "You look nice, Kim. Let's go."

As the two teenagers began to walk to Zone One, Kim turned to Jayden. "Why did you pay Moira in books?"

"Do you mean why pay her in books in particular?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah. Why would she want those books?"

Jayden smiled. "I scavenge for books. So those are what I use to pay with.

They went through a tunnel. Stenciled above the opening was 'Zone One'.

"But what I don't get," Kim said, "is what I'm going to be paid in.".

"That's easy. You get paid in what you bring in. It's organized bartering. The whole economy is essentially a black market." Jayden smirked.

They came to a concrete building in the center of Zone One. The words 'Town Council' were spray painted over the front door. There were pillars on either side of the door, probably to make the building seem more 'official'. They walked in, and were greeted by thirty-year old man sitting at a desk near the door. "May I help you, girls?"

Jayden turned to him. "Yes, actually. I'd like to help my friend register herself as a scavenger."

The man straightened out a stack of papers on his desk. "Very well. Follow me." He got up, and walked through the door, and into the hallway. Jayden followed him, and Kim followed Jayden. The Hallway was painted red, and the hallway itself seemed to glow. It was altogether strange.

The man stopped in front of a door labeled Scavenging Office. "This way please. Talk to the woman at the front desk." The man's somewhat pale hand opened the door. "I will not follow, and must get back to my work." He made a short bow, and left.

Kim walked in first, and turned to Jayden as she shut the door. "He was creepy."

Jayden looked at Kim. "He's a vampire. You know, bloodsucker?"

Kim stopped for a second. "Explains a lot, actually."

Jayden walked up to the desk, where a woman dressed in a red business suit was doing calculations on a piece of paper. "Excuse me, miss?"

The woman at the desk looked up. "Ah! I take it you fine ladies want something."

Kim nodded. "Yes, we do. I want to be registered as a scavenger."

The woman smiled, then looked at a sheet taped to her desk. "Let's see... go to room five. It's down the hall, first left. I'll send a quick alert to the one who will get your application set up."

Kim thanked the woman, and left with Jayden to room five. Jayden silently opened the door, and let Kim walk in. There was a balding man sitting at the desk. His hair had been combed back in such a way that his baldness was clear, and he simply had a ponytail. On reflection, it was an odd haircut. The man straightened as she walked in. "Please sit down. I am Lawrence Teller." He offered his hand, and Kim shook it.

"Thank you, Mr. Teller." Kim said.

The man chuckled. "Call me Lawrence. I'm told you wish to become a scavenger?"

**O()0o-o0()O**

Jayden caught up with Kim as she walked out the doors to the Council building. "So, Kim. How'd it go? Are you specializing in something?"

Kim smiled at her friend. "It was excellent. I'm going to be scavenging for art."

Jayden looked at her quizzically. "Why? Isn't that just about the most dangerous thing to specialize in?"

Kim grinned. "Yes. Maybe you forgot, but I used to defeat super villains around three times a week." Her grin grew wider as Jayden remembered that particular fact about her past. "Also, because it's high risk, few are willing to specialize in it. High risk is high reward."

Jayden shrugged. "I guess. I just..." She looked outright depressed.

Kim clasped Jayden's shoulders. "You know what Jayden? Why don't I give the excuse to Xavier this time. It looks like you need therapy too."

Jayden looked at Kim with a hopeful look in her eyes. "You'd do that for me?"

Kim nodded. "I'd do that for any of my friends. That includes you." She began walking with Jayden again. "Now. Tell me how your sentence was going to finish."

Jayden looked at Kim. Very quietly, she said, "Could you ask me that when we're there?"

Kim noticed the sad look in Jayden's eyes. "All right. I'll wait for you to tell me when we get there."

**O()0o-o0()O**

Xavier's bar was, once again, almost completely empty. There were a few people playing cards on a table near the bathroom, but no one else. One of the men, wearing a very wide brimmed blood red hat and a matching coat, smiled at the other men before showing his hand. "I win."

One of the men, who was around twenty, put his hand down, showing the cards. He took in the astonished looks of the other two players, and waited. The third person was the first to regain his ability to speak. She stood up and shouted. "NOOOOOOOO! ED LOST!" She lost her balance after bending over the chair, and her red hair fell into her face.

Outside, Kim and Jayden were about to walk in when they heard the cry. They turned to each other and shrugged, before opening the door and looking in. Kim waved to Xavier. "For once it isn't Jayden's excuse this time."

Xavier raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Kim smirked. "Really. The excuse is mine. She obviously needs therapy as much as I do."

Xavier smiled. "She keeps refusing it. Maybe you can keep her coming to get advice."

Kim nodded. "I hope so."

Xavier poured the two girls their drinks. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to request the customers in the corner to calm down. I'll be back in a bit." He walked off.

Kim turned to Jayden. "Hey, Jayden? How about you tell me what it was you were going to say."

Jayden looked up at Kim, and groaned. "I was... I was going to say that.."

"That..." Kim prompted.

Jayden sighed. "I was going to say that I just don't want someone whom I consider a sister to be hurt."

Kim looked startled for a moment, and then gave a smile anyone would recognize and genuine. "You think of me as your sister?"

Jayden slowly nodded. "Yes."

Kim hugged the person who had helped her these past few days. "Thank you."

There was a cough from behind the counter. "Sorry to interrupt, girls, but I'm back. I hope I wasn't ruining a romantic moment." Xavier was smirking.

Kim blushed slightly. "My fault there."

Jayden nodded, her blush only slightly deeper than Kim's. "I wasn't expecting it...although it was kinda nice." she added as an afterthought.

Kim tried to look anywhere other than Xavier. She noticed the radio that was usually playing music was melted. On closer examination, it looked like it was clawed apart, but with something with fiery hands. It almost looked like Shego's work. Shego was dead though. She wasn't coming back.

"How'd the radio get busted like that?" Kim asked.

Xavier glanced at it, and chuckled. "One of my customers... disliked the song that was playing at the time enough to destroy the radio."

Kim glanced at the wreckage of the machine. A piece fell off. "What song was it?"

Xavier laughed. "Sorry. It was an old twenties song from my home universe. 'I don't want to set the world on fire'. Don't worry about it. I'll have it replaced by your next guard duty."

"How are you going to get it replaced?" Kim asked.

Xavier smiled. "Easy. I'm one of the few people in sanctuary who get vacations. I'll get one then, they're cheap."

Kim took in the implications of the comment. "Wait.... The only vacation here is one off the planet; and the only way off of Gates is by universal travel because of the war, right?"

Xavier nodded, and his smile grew slightly. "Correct."

Kim continued. "Then you are capable of inter-universal travel. Why don't you bring people with you?"

Xavier raised an eyebrow. "Think about it, Kim. As I said, I am one of the few. Only the greeters have the capability to leave. What would happen if they tried to bring others with them?"

Kim thought for a second. "Well, the greeters could only bring a few at a time, and no matter what, they couldn't all get out at once."

Xavier nodded, his face somewhat grim. "Exactly. Sanctuary would fall, and the Enclave gets away with what they have done. Before you ask, I was forced into an oath by a god not to interfere with the war except what I could do while in the city. It will be over two hundred years more before the Endless City collapses."

Kim nodded. "I think I have to go now." She picked Jayden up by the shoulder, and poured her drink on her face. Jayden woke up. "Time to leave, Jayden."

Xavier smiled as the two girls left. "See you tomorrow!" he called out.

**O()0o-o0()O**

This chapter is a might longer than my usual, but it works. A small hint of the reason for Jayden's depression has been revealed, and insight into Kim's background. I never said she was the canon Kim Possible. *grin*

Signing off,

_XK_


	5. Reunion

Disclaimer: This story is set in a universe of my own; however, Kim Possible, Shego and related characters are copyright Disney, Inc. The universe takes characters and influence from many things, those do not belong to me included in this chapter is Rei Ayanami, who is copyright whomever it is that owns Neon Genesis Evangelion. In other words, not mine. Xavier, Endless City, Gates and related characters, organizations, and locations are copyright me.

**O()0o-o0()O**

AN: I'm truly sorry. This story is cancelled. I'm going to leave it up on for you, so that those who like the universe can see the first story I published in it. I do plan on using the universe more, for later stories. I just cannot write romance. Sorry. Here's what I managed to write.

**O()0o-o0()O**

Chapter 4: Reunion

It was the green hallway again. The black door at the far end was there as well. Kim walked towards it. She opened the door. Shouldn't there have been a trap? Oh well. Kim took a few steps into the room. The walls were a soft pink, and the layout seemed familiar, like she had been there before. The furniture was simple, nothing fancy, it looks like it was supposed to be used, rather than looked at. Kim walked to the center of the room. The door slammed shut behind her. Kim tried to turn around, and found she couldn't move.

"What took you so long, Pumpkin?"

**O()0o-o0()O**

Kim woke up on her slightly uncomfortable mattress, and pulled some clothes on. She glanced at the time. It was eight in the morning, so it was a little early to go outside. Kim started a pot of coffee, and walked into the living area. She picked up a novel she had borrowed from Jayden. She was drinking a cup of coffee when someone knocked at the door. Kim put her cup down, and opened the curtain.

Jayden was standing there. "Hey Kim. Could I come in?"

Kim smiled, "Sure.", and let her friend into the small home.

Jayden jumped onto the couch, and leaned forward. "I got a tip. You willing to look for stuff with me?"

Kim grabbed the pack she used to hold her gear. "Of course."

**O()0o-o0()O**

It was what Kim would come to call "an ordinary field trip". Kim and Jayden used one of the smaller passages surrounding Safe Haven to reach a whole abandoned college campus which had recently been dragged into the city without any lifeforms. The two girls decide to play it safe and stick together, because though it was daytime, Zombies could hide in the dark areas, especially libraries.

They walked up to the front gates. The college's logo was emblazoned across the gates, and there was a map next to it. Kim walked to the map.

Kim motioned for Jayden to come over. "Look here. Looks like I get something out of this too. There's a museum on campus, as well as a library."

Jayden studied the map for a few seconds. "The museum is closer to the gate, and art stuff would be heavier, so we'll hit the library first."

Kim nodded as they began to walk the half mile to the library. The library was the standard college fare: greco-roman columns in front, merely functional inside. None of the lights were working, as apparently the buildings were powered from outside. Kim and Jayden drew their pistols as Kim pushed open the door. The library's lobby was dusty, and the occasional spider web graced the top of a doorway. Jayden walked into the first room. As she took a step, the floor creaked. Jayden paused for a second, but nothing happened. She flipped on her light, and took another step in across the creaking floor. Kim followed, making sure nothing was hiding in the corners. Jayden looked around the corner, and turned to look at the bookshelves. She began pulling down the various books and checking their condition. She turned to Kim. "Keep an eye out. It'll take me an extra few seconds to pull out my gun."

Kim nodded, and waited while Jayden pulled a few books she decided on, and dropped them into her bag. Every once in a while Jayden would check the corners and go to the next shelf. After an hour or so, Jayden spoke up. "I've got the good ones. Let's go."

They walked out of the library without much trouble, and admired the fountain at the center of campus as they walked past it. The fountain was running; it had its own power source. The abstract design of the thing kept it from being annoying to anyone walking by, or sitting near it; and the shape caused the water to seem to twist as it fell. "Pity I can't bring that along. It's pretty." Kim said as she turned away to continue walking.

Jayden looked over her shoulder at Kim. "Maybe it was a landmark of sorts, so there are miniatures at the gift shop."

Kim looked up at the library, which now loomed over them. "We'll look." She drew her pistol again, flicked on the light, and pushed open the door. "It's just like a field trip." The museum was in the same condition as the library. "Well, a field trip to a horror movie anyway." She amended.

Jayden smirked. "Oh yeah. Back in elementary school, with the other little snot-nosed brats, just entering abandoned homes with the rest of the class." She paused for a second. "Actually, those were fun times. I kinda miss..." She trailed off.

Kim snapped her fingers in front of Jayden. "Focus, Jade. We've got stuff to steal from dead people."

Jayden snapped out of her daze after a few seconds. "Whoa. Deja-vu. Reminded me of my mom there."

Kim smiled. "Let's go. She pushed open the first door, and walked into the room. Jayden followed close behind. Kim grabbed a few paintings that looked nice, and one that would have been under high security had there been power. She put the paintings in her bag, and turned to Jayden. "Let's go. It's getting late."

Jayden nodded, and turned away. She was too absorbed in her own thoughts to hear the floor crack beneath her. Kim heard it, however, and pulled out her grapple. Kim shouted after Jayden. The floor began to give way. Kim jumped, the bags on her back giving her a little extra momentum. Kim shot the grapple at the ceiling as she caught Jayden. Zombies lined the basement where the floor had fallen. Jayden was in shock, mostly because she hadn't expected Kim to be able to do such a thing.

"I'll just hope the paintings can take the roll." Kim said to herself. She swung on the grapple and released the hook. She hit the window flying, holding Jayden over her shoulder. Kim let go of Jayden in mid-air, and both girls landed safely without damaging their scavenged materials.

Jayden turned to Kim. "Were all your field trips this exciting, Kim?"

Kim smiled. "Not really, but I think we'll skip the gift shop for now."

The girls ran back to Safe Haven, chuckling, oddly enough, at the near death experience they shared.

**O()0o-o0()O**

They stopped at Jayden's place first. Kim motioned to the couch. "May I?"

Jayden nodded. "Of course. Do you want something to drink?"

Kim sat on the couch. "Coffee." She leaned back for a second, and then sat up rapidly.

Jayden raised an eyebrow. "What'd you just realize?"

Kim didn't answer immediately, but instead pulled out some of the paintings from their recent raid onto the newly reformed campus. She pulled out a painting of a teenager with blue hair, very pale skin, and red eyes. The background was a deep purple. Kim placed the painting on the table, and looked a Jayden. "I figured I owe you a bit. This painting reminded me a bit of you, and well, I figured you might like it."

Jayden smiled. "That's a lot of figuring. But you are right."

**O()0o-o0()O**

AN: That's it. That's all I managed to write before I found I couldn't write the next scene.

Here's a quick synopsis of what was coming up. Right after that scene was going to be a scene in Xavier's bar, where Kim meets Shego. Neither of them was from the same universe. Later chapters would show the two growing together over time, ending with a sappy kissing scene, with a blank slate ending, kinda like _Calvin and Hobbes_, in a sense.

To those crying I'm just being lazy, I feel the need to point out that I'm a full time student, and as a result, have little free time. This, in combination with the inability to write the rest of the chapter, is why I'm ending the story. Again, I am truly sorry. I hope you enjoyed what I did write. I'll see you when I can come up with a non-romance story.


End file.
